


Babe

by TiredBisexual



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredBisexual/pseuds/TiredBisexual
Summary: Johnny learns something new about himself..
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Babe

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah another fic with a Take That song title.

Johnny Lawrence was a grown ass man, he was in a relationship with another grown ass man. He should not be acting or feeling like this when the other grown ass man called him stupid pet names. 

They'd been dating for a couple of weeks and they were taking it agonisingly slow, they traded a few kisses here and there but hadn't gone any further. Well until now. They'd come back from a restaurant, Daniel tried to get him to eat sushi, Johnny point blanked refused and then Daniel's hand was on his thigh under the table and Johnny was opening his mouth, anyway back to taking things further. They ended up back at Daniel's apartment, when Daniel leaned against the door, batting his eyelashes at him. " **you wanna come in handsome?** ". Johnny gulped, actually gulped, his stomach did this stupid flip thing, girls talk about in the movies.

His voice betrayed him, couldn't get any words out. So he looked at Daniel and nodded, Daniel unlocked the door and pulled Johnny in by the collar of his jacket. Once inside, Johnny was backed up against the door. Johnny didn't think he would ever get tired of Daniel kissing him. Daniel was pulling at Johnny's jacket, indicating for him to take it off, Johnny shrugged it off without breaking the kiss. Johnny helped Daniel take his jacket off, Johnny broke away from the kiss, just to look at Daniel's kiss swollen lips. His eyes darted to Daniel's neck, years, literally years he has wanted to kiss and mark that neck. 

So he did, he just leaned in and went to work on Daniel's neck, Daniel full on moaned and god, Johnny wanted to hear that noise forever, Daniel's hands gravitated to Johnny's ass and yeah, Johnny liked that. Johnny decided to leave a mark on the pulse point of Daniel's neck when Daniel groaned " **Johnny, Johnny, baby** ". 

Hearing Daniel say that did that stupid thing in his stomach again and some stirred far below that, his dick betraying him. Daniel must have noticed that something was up cos he pulled back from Johnny looking at him concerned. 

" **Hey, Johnny?, We can stop if you want** " Daniel looked up at him with those big brown eyes and Johnny smiled, shaking his head. " **Take me to bed LaRusso** ", Daniel smiled back at him and started to walk them both to the bedroom. 

After that it was a flurry of clothes being flung everywhere, Johnny looked at Daniel who was stood at the foot of the bed, both men naked, staring at each other, drinking each other in. " **You, just gonna stare at me all night or?** " Johnny gasped slightly. Daniel gulped and yeah that turned Johnny on more than it should have.

" **Oh, I'm gonna do something about it and you're gonna enjoy it** " Daniel said, suddenly full of confidence and Johnny's dick twitched at that. Johnny looked at him, not to be out done by LaRusso, he finally said " **Yeah but first I'm gonna get my mouth on you first LaRusso, now come here** " Daniel crawled up the bed, giving Johnny a heated kiss.

Johnny flipped him and started kissing every single bit of Daniel's skin, earning moans and groans from the man beneath him, " **Oh god, I knew you'd be good with that mouth** " Daniel said, groaning out every word. Johnny smirked. " **You have no idea** " Daniel groaned at that.

Johnny went lower, kissing Daniel's thighs, feeling Daniel squeeze his thighs every time Johnny planted kisses on every bit of his muscular thigh. Daniel looked at Johnny, his hair covering his forehead, when Johnny looked up at him, eyes locked, just before Johnny took Daniel into his mouth. Johnny felt Daniel's hips buck up into his mouth. Johnny took Daniel a little further when he heard **" Oh god, Johnny, you look so fucking good right now baby".**

Johnny couldn't help but groan around Daniel and he knew Daniel felt that, could feel his eyes on him as Johnny sucked him harder, Daniel was close, Johnny could tell. His moans and groans getting more frantic, when he said again **" I'm so close, oh god, oh baby"** and yeah that and Daniel coming in his mouth had him coming against the bedsheets. He really hoped Daniel was too distracted to notice. 

After a few minutes of lazily kissing, Daniel was pulling away, looking at him hungrily " **Now it's my turn** " looking at Johnny, licking his lips. Johnny looked away, embarrassed. " **Yeah, Uh. Maybe next time** " Daniel looked at him, realising what had happened. Daniel looked at him and kissed him again. " **That's okay baby** " Daniel looked at Johnny, smirking at him.

" **Fuck you LaRusso!** " Laughing slightly and throwing a pillow at Daniel's head. Daniel laughed so hard. " **You know every time I call you that?, You're gonna think about my dick in your mouth** " Johnny looked at him eyes wide before Daniel was diving in for another kiss. 

After that night, Daniel would do it all the time, whenever they're alone and yeah every time Daniel would say it, Johnny would jump him, every single time. It was driving Johnny crazy. 

Johnny was picking up Robby from school when he saw Daniel waiting outside too, Johnny and Robby walked over to Daniel to say hi, Robby smiled at Daniel, Robby's relationship with both men had improved, he saw that Johnny was trying and that Johnny's relationship with Daniel had made him better. " **Hey Robby, How's school?, you still wanna come for dinner on Friday?".**

Robby smiled " **Yeah, that'd be great!** " Daniel smiled and looked at Johnny who had such a big smile on his face " **Hey baby, good day?** " Johnny gawped at him, wide eyes. He couldn't believe that Daniel had the audacity to say that in front of his son. Johnny moved his hands to the front of his jeans, trying to conceal his growing erection from his goddamn son and in front of a high school. " **Uh, I gotta go, left my history notes in my locker!** " and with that Robby was run back into the school.

Johnny glared at him " **Oh, You're gonna pay for that LaRusso** ", Daniel smirking at him, " **I can't wait** " He winked before turning away heading to his car. 

The next time it happened, he was in the middle of teaching a class, Daniel was more comfortable coming into the dojo now but Johnny would never guess he would ever be THIS comfortable, Daniel strode into the dojo, a couple of minutes after class. Johnny and Miguel were in the office, " **Hey Miguel, How's things?** " Daniel asked, Miguel flashed Daniel a smile and it made Johnny happy to see them talk. 

" **Can't complain Mr LaRusso, Karate's good, School's good, thanks for asking.** " Daniel smiled at him again before looking at Johnny, who was stood behind his desk, he was sure Johnny would be glad he was stood behind it. " **So it was a good class today?, I'm so glad baby** " Daniel flashed his biggest smile, not taking his eyes off the way Johnny gulped. They stood there just staring at each other. 

" **I'm gonna go, see you tomorrow Sensei, you too Mr LaRusso** " Miguel walked out of the office, hearing the bell go for the front door. Johnny walked past Daniel, shutting the office door and locking it. They ended up having sex on Johnny's desk and he really wasn't complaining. 

Friday night, Daniel, Johnny, Robby and Samantha were all having dinner in Daniel's apartment, Robby and Sam were talking about a project from school, Daniel's hand on his leg, Johnny was so content right now. He looked at Daniel and smiled. Robby and Sam stopped talking about school and ate their food, Daniel looked at Johnny who was staring at him. " **Hey baby, you okay there?** " Sam and Robby both choked on their food, not expecting a term of endearment at the dinner table. Johnny looked at Daniel who was taking a gulp of his wine and said. 

" **Yeah, I'm good sexy, how about you?** " and oh boy, seeing Daniel choke on his drink was so worth it. He thought to himself, yeah it's time for some payback. 

**Author's Note:**

> Might write Johnny's revenge... who knows?


End file.
